


Joker’s Bizarre Adventure

by Captain_Platinum



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure - Freeform, Not a Crossover, Retelling of persona 5, Violence, Weapon Violence, shukasu, shusumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Platinum/pseuds/Captain_Platinum
Summary: A Persona 5 AU with stand users instead of Persona users, granted the events won’t align exactly how the canon game events are but I’ll try to make it work. I won’t tell you to enjoy reading this so if you’re not interested then you can get Ora Ora Out of here. Bonus Jojo cameos here and there so read if you’re into that.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Joker’s Bizarre Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Hello... please excuse me for anything I messed up as this is my first work. I tried to mix aspects of Jotaro’s origin and Akira’s origin. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

“Well kid, you’re free to go. Don’t get into anymore trouble now ok?”

Akira was leaning against the table, his hand on his forehead. He uttered a sigh of defeat as he sunk even deeper into his chair. It was no use. He still couldn’t remember how he got himself into this mess.

Truth be told it was bound to happen. With his sheer strength and his cat like body he could easily win in a fight against three goons and their bald leader. He was quick to get into fights with people who he thought were up to no good and these guys were no exception. He was walking from home and ran into four guys trying to force a woman into a black SUV. It made sense that he would try to stop them. It made sense he would beat them. It made sense that the leader would get him into trouble. He seemed like someone who had strings to pull. There was only one problem...

He had forgotten...

“You’re too young and I don’t want this to ruin the rest of your life so go through this probation quietly and quickly ok?”

Akira could only nod in agreement

He had forgotten how he beat them, he had no clue. But he had beaten them so bad that three of them were gonna be drinking food from a straw for the rest of their life, one of them was even messed up so bad that he’d never walk again.

The only one who wasn’t so badly beaten was the bald one. He had only suffered a broken nose. How he wasn’t messed up was a mystery. Akira never spared anyone he didn’t think was innocent and you’re definitely not innocent if you’re leading a kidnapping. What was worse was that he used the woman to testify against him and land him into the slammer where he stayed a total of 3 days. It wasn’t bad, the people at the jail had respected him for what he did. And now he was to be put on parole and sent to Japan. His parents had left him to a family friend or that’s what he had heard. 

“Hey. You alright kid?”

He nodded. Truth be told he was never close to his parents anyway. They had always left him behind to attend parties and fly around the world to do god knows what. He bet that they didn’t care about him too. And that was fine with him. He learned to take care of himself. He didn’t need anyone else. 

“Well...” the man started, straightening his tie. “Your train to Tokyo leaves in ten minutes.” “Feel free to go, and make sure you close the door behind you.”

Akira got up and walked away grabbing his bag and pushing up his glasses as he left. The bright lights of the train station guiding him to his train. He boarded the one heading to Tokyo and took a seat. On the way he heard some students talking about a transfer student who was also a delinquent coming in to school soon. He paid them little mind and got of the train. He walked through the subway observing all the other people walking past him. Some were in groups laughing and talking. Others were alone checking the time or on their phones handling an affair of theirs. He was walking up the stairs leading into Shibuya when he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and took a glance. As he scrolled through the notifications-he had missed he noticed one that was bright red with black text he read the text under his breath.

“Arsene, Satanael?”

He continued walking accidentally bumping into a man with a suit.

“Oh I’m sorry-“ he looked up “Sir...?”

The man he had bumped into was completely still. He was on the phone and it looked like he was in a hurry. Akira looked around just noticing that his surroundings had halted to a complete stop. He looked up, birds had stopped mid flight, their wings raised up ready to drop down and assist in their flight. Some of them even in the process of dropping an all to familiar substance onto the unsuspecting people down below.

“What the heck is going on?”

~~~~~ “Heheh” ~~~~~

Akira turned around startled. Behind him was a fiery blue figure, a wicked smile on its face making it look like a candle was in its head it gave of a laugh that shook Akira’s nerves a little.

“WHO ARE YOU AND WHATS GOING ON?!”

The figure’s grin grew wider giving it a more sinister appearance. It bowed chuckling softly. The figure disappeared slowly fading out as time began to flow properly again. The man he had bumped into losing his balance and falling to the ground. By that time Akira had wandered away so the man wouldn’t blame him for the fall although he did take notice of this. His head hurt. “What was that?” He mused. “Was he going to die soon? Was that an evil spirit?” He didn’t care about death but he was still confused. Chalking it up to just not having enough sleep he continued making his way through the crowd. If anyone else there had an “evil spirit”, they would have noticed a strange figure with black wings, red and white clothes with gloves and heels sharp as daggers floating close to the raven haired boy. A sinister red grin on its face.

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be using the end notes to try to give light to things that I think most people wouldn’t make sense of yet. First notes are used for warnings and stuff. Pay attention to the first notes at least.


End file.
